


Shelter.

by azusa_konno (DecayedDruid)



Series: this is home (shelter) au [1]
Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: Also known as Azusa has to go figure out why the heck there's so much chaos, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, And then he's on fallen one watch!, Angel Hierarchy, Angst, Demonic Hierarchy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fallen Angels, Finds out it's because of a fallen one aka Hiyori, Gay commence..., Hurt/Comfort, JuuHiyo is a past thing and won't be revisited in present time, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedDruid/pseuds/azusa_konno
Summary: While he was never very high up on the angelic hierarchy, Konno Azusa was a well trusted angel to the Seraphim and the divines. He may have occasionally received tasks and such no other typical angel may have gotten. Investigating a string of instances in which humans down on Earth had suddenly gotten struck with abrupt and odd cases of hysteria was one of them. Taking in and watching over the fallen one that was causing the string of problems was one of those tasks as well, as well as straightening out the behavior and figuring out the root of it all.Falling in love with him was most definitelynotone of those tasks.





	Shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh, I need to write my main AzuHiyo story.  
> Also me: Ends up making a whole entire AU fic.  
> Me: Hm. I don't think this is what I meant.
> 
> Also I'm writing for a game that was just announced today to be shut down in June so haha, can I get an F in the chat for that, gamers? Yeah, uh, I still may not own Readyyy!, but I don't know SEGA. (Puts on shades) Leggo.  
> \--  
>  **!!! VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ !!!**  
>  _In this chapter, there are moderate descriptions of physical harm done to one person by another, as well as gore. This explains the context of a relationship, but is not inherently crucial to be read. If this content bothers you, please do not read, and just wait for the next chapter. Thank you._
> 
> Also, there's a small key to the hierarchies, real fast:  
> DIVINES - The deities / gods, basically. Always described with a warm, glowing aura, may not have wings but you _know_.  
> SERAPHIM - Second in command. Four wings.  
> ANGELICS - Run of the mill angel. Two wings.
> 
> FALLEN ONES - Fallen angels. Not divine, not damned. Rejected by both sides, but the angels are more inclined to be civil to them since they just have dark feathered angelic wings.
> 
> ARCHFIENDS - Demonic forms of divines. Top ranking demons.  
> MALEVOLENTS - Second in command for demons. 3+ horns. Four wings.  
> DEMONICS - Run of the mill demon. Two horns. Two wings.

He asked for it. Hiyori truly asked for it; befriending, becoming intertwined with a demon was his error and his alone. He couldn’t _justifiably_ protest--but he was going to protest all the same. His teeth gritted, and he could feel the enamel and bone grate uncomfortably against each other. He tried to tug his wrists down from above his head--the thorns dug in deeper, the blood ran down his arms anew in rivulets. His royal purple eyes narrowed in distaste-- _no_ , in absolute _seething loathing_ at the Malevolent before him, strutting like he was the king of the goddamn planet.

Stupid, smooth and glistening golden blond hair. Gleaming icy blue eyes. A feral grin, a smug smirk. Like he owned Hiyori--like no one could touch him. Damn the entity that ever created the being that was Junichirou Ichinose. Well, damn them _again_. And again. Tenfold. One-hundred times more. Damn them into eternity. Hiyori watched Junichirou strut up to him, leaning in uncomfortably close.

“You tried to leave me, Hiyo-chan…” he said poutily, whiny, _mockingly_. He knew _damn well_ why Hiyori tried to stop his involvement with Junichirou. He wanted to salvage his status as a Seraphim before it was revoked. As one could now tell by his blackened and greyed wings, it was not successful. The monster before him made sure of that. “I can’t believe you. I loved you. And yet… You tried to leave me?”

“Fuck off,” Hiyori snapped, spitting in Junichirou’s face in response. The Malevolent recoiled violently, snarling. The bratty little-!

A harsh ‘ _slap!_ ’ rang out as the blond brought his hand across Hiyori’s face, three distinct claw marks now stark against his pale flesh like a paintbrush stroke on a white canvas. New drips of blood, and Hiyori jerked, grunting in pain as once more his wrists were dug into by the ropes of thorny vines.

“Such a fucking mongrel!” Junichirou sneered, leaning down to further make eye contact with Hiyori. A new vitriol was seen in those orbs and he shook his head, suddenly grinning and chuckling. “Not very Seraphim like at all, you know…”

Hiyori startled as Junichirou started to circle around him, one clawed finger tracing the skin of his shoulder to his back and shoulder blades. It wasn’t until said finger dipped down to about his lumbar, and he felt Junichirou’s hand begin to toy with the fuzzy down of his feathers. … Wait, no-

Shivering and _trying_ to struggle away, Hiyori attempted to flex his wings so Junichirou couldn’t get a proper grip, kicked his legs--but being suspended in the air was useless. It was useless. Oh God, Junichirou was going to fuck up his wings.

“You were also so bright, Hiyori, so smart…” Junichirou purred as he suddenly grabbed the left wing at its base, squeezing in a white knuckled grip and began to twist. White hot pain, liquid agony shooting up into Hiyori’s skull and down his legs was almost unbearable. Hiyori had a high pain tolerance, he could withstand a _lot_ \--by human standards. But Junichirou was _twisting his wing directly at the joint._

Hiyori’s body was jerking, writhing with so many attempts to escape, to no avail. “JUNICHIROU, STOP-! STOP, STOP, YOU’RE GONNA-!!”

Junichirou cackled, voice dripping with venom, “Gonna what, Hiyo-chan…? Gonna what, gonna what?! Tell me! What am I gonna do, Hiyo-chan?! Rip out your wings?!”

It figured the Malevolent did _just exactly that_ as he said it, crunching the joint in his grip as he yanked his arm back. The feeling it instilled in Hiyori was one indescribable, like where his now _once_ wing had been hollowed out and numbing flames nearly made Hiyori’s body combust. It figured that Junichirou couldn’t have be ‘decent’ enough to relish the anguished, the pained shrieking of unimaginable agony. It figured he had to rip each wing out, the other three, one right after the other.

It was at a point Hiyori knew he blacked out. It was at a point he realized he vomited due to the pain, his throat stinging from the bile and acid and his mouth tasting like pure garbage. He hung limp from the vines, him both feeling _nothing_ and _everything_. He was dizzy, from blood loss, he was sure. His back was wet and sticky. His arms were as well. Hiyori just wanted to be released so he could hit the floor in a crumpled heap and finish wasting away.

He didn’t care that there was probably a puddle of vomit that’d be waiting below him. He was already filthy. And covered in blood, to add on. Junichirou _tore out his fucking wings_. All because he was an abusive, overly-possessive monster.

He would never make the mistake of trusting anyone ever again. Hiyori loved and trusted someone of a different kind, and he mutilated him “in the name of love”. Hiyori trusted his own kind, and they wouldn’t give him the benefit of the doubt. They shunned him, they allowed Junichirou to take him. He brutalized Hiyori. If the Divines could see him now, would they feel bad?

… Would they feel?

Junichirou re-entered the room, because _of course_ he couldn’t have left Hiyori to finally bite the dust, and he smiled in a disgustingly charismatic fashion at Hiyori. The way he dragged him in, the way he was seeing Hiyori out, as it was.

“Oh, my lovely Hiyo-chan… You’re so much more beautiful when you can’t get away from me.”

Hiyori wept dryly in response, voice brittle and weak. He hung his head, shaking it in denial.

“I’m not,” he croaked, “I’m not, I won’t, I’ll never be. Shut up. Shut up. Stop. You fucking filth. You’re scum among scum. I hate you. I hate you so much. I never knew how to hate, how to be angry, until you. And that’s all I have now. Fuck you.”

“Oh, Hiyo-chan… When will you learn, babydoll?” Junichirou tutted softly, waltzing up to the mutilated boy. “Here, let’s make a deal then--I’ll let you learn just who you belong to. I’ll be nice, and I _guess_ I can let you roam, yeah? Would you like that?”

Hiyori hated the condescending tone of voice, he abhorred Junichirou pinching the cuts on his cheek and pulling on it, he loathed how Junichirou sounded like he was talking to a five-year-old while saying such vile words. He hated the person before him. He personally vowed the words ‘Junichirou’ and ‘forgive’ would never be in the same sentence. Not from him.

“I’ll let you go. And I’ll come find you in the future. And when I do, you’ll know. You’ll know you’re mine. And we can be together, like it’s meant to be. Like it rightfully should be. You’ll understand then. I promise.”

The white-haired Fallen could only swallow weakly in response. He wouldn’t give the gratification of a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer. He wanted to vomit another time as Junichirou pecked a feather light kiss to his lips. He sagged towards the floor as his restraints were removed.

He didn’t cry a single tear until he was dumped into an alley nearby a random nightclub on Earth. And then Hiyori released a personal typhoon that was kept under lock and key, inside of him until Junichirou was out of sight. He didn’t stop crying until he wasn’t conscious to cry anymore.

God, he fucking hated Junichirou Ichinose. But he asked for this punishment, in the end. He made this mistake himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh, as always, peep me on my main, @/konno_azusa on Twitter. (finger guns) Multichap fics for me update at a snail's pace, you have been warned. But I'm hoping to slap this next part up here today too, at least.
> 
> Also, let it be said: Junichirou is **_such_** a Chad.


End file.
